


🌊🍆 Johnlockers Shanty 🍑🌊

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired by The Wellerman remix on TikTok, M/M, Song Parody, sea shanty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: In honour of the January 29th Johnlock Anniversary, our Boys deserve a Sea Shanty of their very own.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 26
Collections: Johnlock Anniversary - January 29th





	🌊🍆 Johnlockers Shanty 🍑🌊

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> I've become obsessed with The Wellerman from TikTok and have it on a three hour loop on YouTube that I play whilst cleaning and doing other tiresome chores. It seemed a natural transition to "kidnap" a version for Sherlock and John.

Oh there is a ship best ship thar be  
And the name of that ship is Johnlock ya see  
Sherlock and John in London Town  
Blow him Johnny Boy blow!

Long will we Johnlockers come  
To tell of gay Sherlock and bi John  
And when their snoggin' is done  
We'll take our leave and go.

Now it has been ten years or more  
And those two boys we still adore  
The fandom swooned and then we swore   
Sherlock IS our show!

Long will we Johnlockers come  
To tell of gay Sherlock and bi John  
And when their frottin' is done  
We'll take our leave and go.

Before the end of that first sea-son  
We were smitten beyond all reason  
We were there for thrills and teasin'  
Gave us afterglow!

Long will we Johnlockers come  
To tell of gay Sherlock and bi John  
And when their rimmin' is done  
We'll take our leave and go.

A Captain strong a posh boy lead  
For each other they fight and bleed  
Just two against the world their creed  
That's all ye need to know!

Long will we Johnlockers come  
To tell of gay Sherlock and bi John  
And when their wankin' is done  
We'll take our leave and go.

For seasons four and specials two  
What a-go-ny Mofftiss put us through  
But we all knew what we would do  
To Johnlock we'd be true!

Long will we Johnlockers come  
To tell of gay Sherlock and bi John  
And when their cummin' is done  
We'll take our leave and go.

As far as I know the fight's still on  
We won't give up on Sherlock and John  
We'll write our stories dusk til dawn  
Our love will always grow!

Long will the Johnlockers come  
To tell of gay Sherlock and bi John   
And when their fuckin' is done  
We'll take our leave and go.

Long will the Johnlockers come  
To tell of gay Sherlock and bi John  
BUT til their fuckin' IS done  
HELL NO we'll never go!!

**Author's Note:**

> *In case anyone is wondering, you probably aren't 😉, when I referenced two Specials I meant The Abominable Bride of course but also included Many Happy Returns which has recently resurfaced on tumblr.
> 
> **If you haven't seen/listened to The Wellerman, please do. It's addictive and rather gratifyingly to see people from all over actually bonding over something wholesome rather than fighting in these tough times. Be sure to google the entire six verses of lyrics of Wellerman to get the whole experience.
> 
> ***A special shout out here to ChrisCalledMeSweetie who is responsible (yay/boo?) for my career in song parodies here.
> 
> I hope all are well and carrying on with a song in your hearts for better days ahead. 🎼If you enjoyed this, please sing out with a kudo or comment. It will surely end my week on a high note.🎶🎵
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️ Pat


End file.
